Birka
Birka is an island in Skypia that is home to lightningbender Nimbi. It is the island where Phosphora was born, and the central location of the Lightning Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights. History Birka was created a long time ago by ordinary airbending Nimbi, who could control lightning by bending positive and negative charges within the air and clouds. Its primary founder was a Nimbi who defeated Rayquaza and earned his God Chi. He used that God Chi to master lightningbending and permamently shape the clouds that would become Birka, in an endless storm. In time, its denizens developed sole lightningbending. Five Thunder Towers were constructed around the island to maintain the surrounding clouds' lightning and fill their towns with energy. At some point, the religion Raikism was created where the people believed that Thunder God, Thor would descend onto Dashi's Peak, and bless pure energy unto the island. 22 years ago, Thor himself appeared from the sky on Dashi's Peak. He announced himself as their god and became ruler of the island. He established a policy to ban all outsiders or "weak ones" from the island. A little girl named Lingning accidentally kicked a shockball to Thor, who sought to strike the child out of anger, only to hit Phosphora who tried to defend her. Thor spoke to Phosphora alone as she weakly pledged her loyalty to him. Instead, Thor beat Phosphora bloody, revealing his true name as Loki as he threw Phosphora off the island. Nextgen Series In On The Way, Fybi returns to Birka with Sheila Frantic and Mason Dimalanta in company. Sheila excitedly takes part in island activities, from kicking a shockball, running up Dashi's Peak, and riding a Lightning Chariot; all of which led to comical conclusions. Stage Layout Story Importance *Phosphora's past is revealed. *Fybi Fulbright awakens herself as a Light. *Sector W meets Goddess Palutena, who explains hers and Medusa's role in finding the Twenty Keys. *Sector W escapes with Killer Bee to the Negaverse when Jennifer Bush attacks. *Bill Cipher takes the Tesseract after Loki loses it. He will use it to power the Multiverse Portal. Hint Blocks Fybi Fulbright provides the Hints in this level. *"Shouldst I press the "L" button, I canst shoot my B.O.W.. Shouldst I hold it in place, I canst charge power." *"I must rotate the control stick to escape this whirlwind!" *"If an attack comes for me, I canst perform a quick dodge by moving the control stick in any direction." Locations Dashi's Peak Dashi's Peak is the central tower of Birka. According to legend, the Thunder God Thor would descend from the sky onto Dashi's Peak one day, and bless the island with pure energy. Birkan law states that no one else may set foot on Dashi's Peak until Thor himself arrives first. Thor currently makes his throne at the top of the tower. Storm Canyon Storm Canyon is the compilation of storm clouds that surround Birka. Visitors must brave and pass through this canyon to reach the island. Sector STORM's treehouse is built here. Joel Joel is the town Phosphora was born. It is a small, decrepit village that looks like a power plant. The workers of this village actually regulate the electricity taken in by the Thunder Towers for the whole island. A Thunder Tower is stationed here. There is also a church owned by Lady Sulfa, Phosphora's old teacher and caretaker. Rain River The Rainwater River, otherwise the Rain River, is the main river that flows across Birka. It contains rainwater which the citizens drink, their main means of hydration. Like most cloud-waters, it is weaker than land-water and easy to sink through if you're a non-Nimbi. Lightstreet Lightstreet is the most populace business street on Birka, always full of people either traveling or working. A stand sells Electro Cookies here. Palutena's Temple Palutena's Temple is the home of Light Goddess, Palutena, located above Birka's clouds. Traditions and Activities Raikism Raikism is the main religion of Birka. It was believed that Thor, God of Thunder, created Birka, and would descend onto Dashi's Peak one day and bless the island with pure energy. No one but the High Priests were allowed to enter Dashi's Peak, but its main worshippers would pray around the peak. Loki arrived on the peak claiming to be Thor, intending to use the island's energy to awaken the Greek Titans. Shockball Shockball is a fun sport that children often play. Birkans kick a ball of electricity inside looped metal wires around the air, utilizing their own quick speeds to catch up to it. The Birkan who kicks the ball will earn a point for every second it remains airborne until another Birkan kicks it. Chariot Racing Thunder Horses are tamed and tied to Lightning Chariots. Chariot Masters would ride them and race each other around the island at lightning speeds. Chariots are extremely hard to master and some Birkans, like Phosphora's mother Trista, even died from losing control. Inhabitants Birkans Birkans are a sub-race of Nimbis who use lightningbending and fly with lightning wings. They fly at lightspeeds, but only a short distance each second. Thunder Horses Thunder Horses are the fastest creatures in the sky, horses made of lightning that create blue electric trails as they gallop. Thunder Horses are tamed to pull Lightning Chariots, which only professionally trained Birkans can control. Residents *Phosphora *Loki (formerly; posed as Thor) *Baskerville *Sector STORM **Dio **Brendix **Laxy **Amper **Ela *Trista (deceased) *Lady Sulfa *Sola *Lingning *Bzzbert *Rizbi *Node Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings (mentioned) *The Son of Evil (mentioned in infobox) *Viridi's Last Stand (referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way *The Horrorverse (mentioned) Trivia *Dashi's Peak is named after Grand Master Dashi, from Xiaolin Showdown, whose "Eye of Dashi" Shen Gong Wu could produce lightning. Gamewizard's own theory is that Dashi's element was lightning. *Phosphora, a former henchwoman of Viridi, guides Sector W to Birka. Later, Arlon, another henchman of Viridi, serves as a guide for Sector RZ to Lunaria. *There is a book about Birka called The Thunder Island. Henry Churchill read it. Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Lightningbenders Category:Islands Category:Nimbi Category:Cities and Towns